Peppatown
Peppatown is a town located in central Peppaland and where Peppa Pig and her friends and family live. The mayor of this town is Mayor Lion. Every year, the citizens of Peppatown will pop fireworks at 12:00am on New Years Day. Also this city was founded in 1698. In Under Peppa's Pants, the mayor is a fox. In Peppa Pig: Rise of George, the mayor is Bobby Bull. History Peppatown was first mentioned in the Peppadoom Survey as Pippenshirrel. During the 13th century, Peppatown was upgraded from a hamlet to a village. Lando of Frïday discovered Peppatown in 1508 but Peppish natives occupied the then small village. It was full of Native Peppish. Around 1614, when most of the natives moved out due to a flood, Peppish Europeans claimed the town as European Peptown. After the Great Peppatown Battle of 1679, the town was re-claimed by British people who moved to Peppaland. By 1690, when the earliest pigs colonized the land, the town was claimed as Peppatown, but it wasn't recognized other countries and kingdoms yet. By 1698, it recieved recognition from countries and kingdoms and became a certified town of Peppaland. Some historians claim Peppatown was discovered in ca. 1454, when somebody called Dallahad discovered Peppatown. This is not entirely true. Locations Houses * Peppa Pig's House - Where Peppa and her family live. * Suzy Sheep's House - Where Suzy and her family live. * Danny Dog's House - Where Danny and his family live. * Rebecca Rabbit's House - Where Rebecca and her family reside. * Candy Cat's House - Where Candy and her family reside. * Emily's Manor - Where Emily the snob and her family lives. (in Mateusz11113's fanon, Emily Elephant's house) * Zoe Zebra's House - Where Zoe and her family reside. * Granny and Grandpa's House - Where Granny and Grandpa Pig reside. * Enderpig's Manor - Where enderpig lives. * Pedro Pony's House - Where Pedro and his family live. * Freddy Fox's House - Where Freddy and his family live. Shops, Malls and Other Community Places * The Local Shops - Where people go shopping. * The Mall - Where people go shopping and do Black Friday's. * Peppatown Aquarium - Where you can see different type of fish and other sea animals. * Peppatown Shopping Mall - Just like the mall you can buy clothes and have Black Fridays. * Peppatown Jewelry Shop - Where you can buy jewelry like necklaces and diamond bracelets. * Peppatown Central Fountain - A fountain in the town square of Peppatown. * Peppatown Boutique - Where you can buy clothes and perfume. * Peppatown Bakery - The town bakery located in the local shops. * Peppatown Cinema - Where you can watch films and documentaries. * Peppatown Theatre - Where you can watch drama, tales and other genetics. * Peppatown Bowling Alley - Where you can go bowling. * Peppatown Church - Where Christians go to have a service and funerals. * Peppatown Airport - Where you can go on vacation and ride a plane. * Elephant's Dentistry - Where you can get a tooth check up. * Peppatown Club - A club where you can have parties. * The Supermarket - Where you can buy groceries. * Potato City - An amusement park where Mr. Potato works. * Peppatown Town Hall - The main town/city hall. * Dog's Pizza - The main pizza parlor of Peppatown. * Peppatown Hospital - Where you can get tests and get a baby. * The Veterinary Hospital - Where your pet can get tests. * Library of Peppatown - Where you can read books and tales. * The Playground - Where you can play at slide, swing and more. * Peppatown Prison - Where criminals are held prisoner. * Pizzaland - Where you eat pizza. Apartments * Kingslen Apartments - Where you can live at. * Garrus Apartments - Where you can live at like in Kingslen Apartments. (but it's a second apartment of Peppatown) Factories and Other Places tr * The Toddler Channel Headquarters - Where the staff airing it here. * Peppatown Cars Factory - The main/first car factory of Peppatown. * Peppatown Courthouse - Where judges work at here. * Teh secret base of Kirbyshammer - A top security base where Kirbyshammer tries to unleash SCCPOKK-109, but he fails. * Pony Frontier-A place not shown on maps,but its there.It is also where the idea for the ponies in Rocky Fertilizer came from. * Pawfloofz' Secret Area - Another top security base where Pawfloofz unleashes DarkBlobDoggo so his project works 100% perfectly Category:Canon Locations Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Peppatown Category:Places Category:Canon Category:Fanon